


Fair Exchange

by witchway



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: And Tony Knows, College Student Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, M/M, Peter Reads A03, Sort Of, Tony Has Issues, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/pseuds/witchway
Summary: Tony has scars.We all know this.What you might not have been aware of is how badly Tony wants to forget that they are there.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Fair Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [von_gelmini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/gifts).

> This is dedicated to Sean, who gets turned on by scars.
> 
> von_gelmini knows who I mean.

Peter walked Tony backward until the back of his knees hit the bed, then there wasn’t anywhere else to go. Peter’s bedroom eyes should have been sexy….. sexy? They should have made Tony rock-hard. (Rarely did he allow Peter to take the lead and now that he did he realized how much he was missing.) But when Peter reached up to undo his tie he only felt dizzy.

Dammit, this wasn’t fair. They had made out on the couch. They had slowdanced to 'Ride On' by AC/DC and a few other rock ballads on his playlist. They had sat sipping wine looking out from the top of Stark Tower at all of New York City. (Peter had sipped wine. Tony had finished off the bottle and started on the next. And then the next.)

None of this had relaxed him at all (in fact his churning stomach was making him regret the wine.) The only reason he wasn’t calling it all off was because he had made a promise, and he didn’t go back on his word.

Well, ok, maybe he did. 

But not to Peter.

Peter – he looked like an angel, now, slowly pulling Tony’s tie away, keeping eye contact all the while. Why had he insisted on being so aggressive in bed, always pushing Peter down and taking control of all the action? Oh yeah, because he was an egotistical bastard, that was why. Now Peter was tenderly laying the tie out at the foot of the bed and reaching for the buttons of Tony’s vest. His serious eyes would take a grown man’s breath away.

Problem was, Tony couldn’t breathe anyway.

But that was ridiculous – of course Tony could breathe. He _made_ himself breathe. He took in Peter’s scent, trying to remind himself over and over again _why_ he was doing this – because Peter had _asked him. _

And that was reason enough, wasn’t it?

His vest was finally unbuttoned and it was coming off his shoulders – dammit did he _intentionally_ wear all these layers because he knew THIS was the night? He had looked absurdly overdressed next to Peter in t shirt and skintight jeans. He had been very shlubby just an hour before, having worked in the lab for a solid week, letting his beard grow out and rarely changing clothes. But a few hours before he had showered and shaved and dressed in a panic. 

He wanted to look nice.

Tonight was the night.

And this was the moment – the vest was gone and now Peter (looking less and less like an angel by the minute, now looking something like a wet dream come true) was unbuttoning his shirt.

There was no undershirt beneath it. That, at least, had been intentional. 

But it wasn’t working. No matter how many deep breaths he took, no matter how hard he tried to get to his happy face (it was in front of him – it was Peter – Peter was his happy place) his heart was pounding painfully and the room was spinning. 

Tony seized Peter’s wrists in his. The boy was only half way down the shirt.

Peter wouldn’t protest, he knew (that was the problem. Peter wouldn’t push. Dammit, if only the boy would just force the issue, just use his superior strength, throw Tony down on the bed and TAKE his shirt off, then maybe he could get passed it, get passed himself, get passed this illogical absurdity.)

(Then again, he might just throw up.) 

Despite the fact that this is what the boy wanted, despite the fact that it was the only thing Peter was asking for, he wasn’t able to comply. Logically it made no sense, he had been shirtless in bed (after the lovemaking) and obviously he had been shirtless in the shower (but it was an eternal twilight in the shower. That’s what the light levels were set at, had been for years now.)

But logic didn’t live here. And, sadly, his devotion to Peter didn’t live here either. He had to apologize. 

And, worse, he was going to have to tell Peter _“no.”_

_No, you’re not going to be allowed to undress me._

_No, the shirt doesn’t come off before sex._

_No, you don’t get to see them, kiss them, touch them, press yourself against them or otherwise make me deal with the scars on my chest in any way shape or form._

_Yes, you’ve been patient. Yes, you’ve been understanding. Yes, you’ve asked for almost nothing and I’ve asked for damn near everything. Asked for painfully detailed accounts of every jockey that came before me, asked to be exclusive, asked for asked for secret fantasies and wishes and dreams. But take off my shirt under these conditions? Sorry Kid, I’m just too damn vain to deal with your piddly little ‘desires’ while I make you bend to every damn one of my own. Sorry Kid, thems the breaks._

He opened his mouth to say it – Peter was standing there looking up into his face while he held the boy’s wrists tight – he opened his mouth to say “No.” 

And heard something entirely different come out.

“What do I get?”

Wait…that wasn’t right.

But Peter got it. “Anything, Tony,” Peter was whispering, waiting patiently to remove Tony’s shirt, just like Tony had promised.

“Anything?”

“Anything at all.”

Peter moved his mouth forward to kiss what little skin the shirt revealed, but Tony pulled away. But now, instead of panicking, he was thinking. What could he ask the boy for, really, that they hadn’t already done? Something that might actually constitute a sexual favor for the one Peter wanted from him now? He had to get creative.

“All right.” He took a deep breath – he found it remarkably easier now that he was racking his brain for sexual experiences instead of trying not to panic because his shirt was coming off.

“Tomorrow night, you have to find something on Netflix, you have to get comfortable and naked, and you have to let me eat your ass for as long as I want. Might have to be something long on Netflix. Might take _hours_.

That angelic grin, the one that been breaking Tony’s heart just moments before, spread all over Peter’s face. “Ok,” he said breathlessly. 

Tony dropped his hands.

The original plan had been simple. (When Peter had described his fantasy of Tony slowly and seductively taking off his tie and then his shirt while Peter watched, Tony had been all for it. On the phone. It sounded entirely doable on the phone.) When Tony had announced, quite suddenly, that he wanted Peter to undress him instead he had seen that same, angelic, heartbreaking smile. Heartbreaking, because Peter seemed to think Tony was doing him some kind of _favor_. (The fact was, Tony couldn’t move his hands at all.)

Now Peter had finished the unbuttoning, and was slowly and gently pulling Tony’s shirttails free from his trousers. Ah shit, if Peter would only undo his belt now, pull his trousers down, ah gods he could just make love to the boy from there and they could forget about the rest of this nightmare. But Peter was looking hungrily and what little he could see of Tony’s chest, and licking his lips.

“I want to kiss you there,” the boy was saying in a breathless voice.

“What do I get?”

Peter looked at him suddenly, surprised. Tony waited for the look of irritation – the boy had been incredibly patient – but it never came. Peter just looked longingly at the skin a few inches from his lips and said “Anything.”

“What is ‘anything’?”

“It _means_ anything.”

“You don’t really mean that, Babyboy,” Tony said playfully, and _then_ he did see that look of irritation.

“_Yes I do **Daddy**_, Peter growled, pressing his face into Tony’s shoulder. (Peter wanted to hide the angry look on his face, but he didn’t try to hide it in his voice. He did not **_like_** it when Tony pointed out his level of inexperience – but if Peter was inexperienced, and if they were exclusive now, well whose fault is that?)

Tony apologized by wrapping his arms around the boy and pressing him close (all the while racking his brain to come up with something else. Peter was a very willing lover – and everything Tony had wanted to do had already been done. What else could he ask for, that would even come close to ….)

Then _Tony_ was grinning.

He leaned down and whispered in Peter’s ear.

“In exchange, you have to tell me your dirtiest…. _filthiest_ Daddy and Babyboy fantasy that you’ve ever had, ever.”

Peter started. He looked up into Tony’s face, alarmed.

“But…..you didn’t…..you didn’t LIKE the Daddy/Babyboy game…..” he said in a small voice.

“No no, I said I didn’t like the roll play. I never said I didn’t like the _fantasy_. Give that to me, make that **_mine_**, and you can have this.”

Peter’s face, equal parts alarm and determination, put Tony more at ease than any deep breathing method or happyplace ever could. As he watched Peter make a decision he felt the knot in his stomach begin to think about unraveling. 

And when Peter nodded, the boy’s lips pressing against the narrow strip of skin on his chest didn’t feel obscene at all. In a very strange way the tiny kisses felt good.

Peter made no move to move the shirt at all – and for that Tony was grateful. He licked a stripe straight down and then back up again. It meant he had to bend his knees in awkward ways (but no movement Peter ever made was awkward) but he managed to press kisses directly below Tony’s sternum and then work his way up until he was pressing a kiss against his adams apple, and licking him there.

His body pressed up against Tony’s body in a pleasurable way.

Which is why Tony grinned a little when Peter tried to open the left side of his shirt.

“Oh no, Babyboy,” he said, stopping the hand. “If you want me to give you something you’ll have to give me something in return.”

Peter said nothing. His fingers continued to play with the fabric of Tony’s shirt, but now he was thinking carefully about what he wanted and what he was willing to give.

Tony noticed that, this time, he didn’t say “Anything.”

“What do you want?”

Tony wrapped his arms around the boy and thought carefully. The truth is, he should just stop now – he had probably pushed Peter’s patience just as far as it would go, and other than what he had just suggested he really couldn’t think of anything Peter _would_ be unwilling to do, that is, something that Tony would also be willing to pressure Peter into. Peter was just so accommodating, letting Tony do just about anything …..except……

“Let me buy you a suit,” Tony said, his face suddenly breaking into a shiteating grin.

“Aaaaaaaaarrrg!” Peter shouted up into his vaulted ceiling, and suddenly Tony’s grin was turning into a laugh. Peter leaned backwards and Tony’s hands went automatically to the small of his back and they moved like dancers, Tony supporting Peter as his eye-roll turned into a full head-roll turned into a full body-roll.

“No…..no!” Peter said, both hands fisting in the edges of Tony’s shirt as Tony held him and grinned. “That doesn’t work because that is a _cardinal rule_! You are breaking a cardinal rule, and that is not fair!! You are NOT my sugardaddy and _you do not buy me things_! We _established_ this!”

“Yes, yes, and the shirt stays on before sex, that is a hard rule too,” Tony insisted, laughing all the while. The tension melted from his shoulders, from his whole body, as he described the required 3 fittings, the basting fit, how the rough blank would be chalked with countours of Peter’s body all while Peter continued to shout protests at the ceiling. 

“Fine,” Peter spat, meeting Tony’s eyes. “But for that, I get to _kiss_ you there too.”

There was silence for a moment.

Tony waited for his stomach to knot again, for his mouth to go dry like it had before. He closed his eyes. He took in Peter’s scent. The boy’s body was still pressed up against him and suddenly he found that _very_ pleasurable. He opened his eyes and spoke.

“Kiss them, yes.

“But _touching_ them costs you extra.”

Peter growled in a way that made Tony’s eyebrows go up and his breath catch. For a moment he remembered that the boy in his arms was significantly stronger than he was – and that this boy could push him down to the bed and take what he wasn’t wiling to offer. And that thought didn’t frighten him at all. In fact, that thought was making him hard.

“_What_, then?” Peter growled, and Tony had to stop smiling long enough to think.

“All right,” he said, stalling for time. He was trapped between Peter’s body and the edge of the bed, but as long as he was calculating he didn’t feel terribly trapped anymore.

“I want your password on A03.

“I want to see what you’ve bookmarked. I want to see what you read.”

Peter’s eyes went comically wide and suddenly Tony didn’t feel trapped anymore. Tony felt _inspired_.

“You….get that…..this is not ……” he started to explain and Tony opened his shirt slowly and let it fall off his shoulders.

“…. its not all Hogwarts and Lord of the Rings erotica…. you get that, right?” Peter squeaked. His eyes drank in all of Tony’s skin, just inches in front of his face. He looked longingly, even as he struggled to explain.

“There _might_ be some…..real people pairings in there too but…..but those are just fantasies…..” he continued, as Tony let his shirt fall off his arms and then onto the bed.

“….and none of that is real… you can’t judge a person by what they fantasize about …”

Tony was grinning from ear to ear. His heart was still pounding, but it felt less like fear and more like elation. 

“Oh, so _it_ turns out there is something you’re _not_ willing to do?” Tony teased with a shiteating grin on his face, climbing backward onto the bed.

“No,” Peter growled and climbed into his open arms.

Tony laid himself out on the bed, and Peter ate him up like a feast.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. It's done. No sequels.
> 
> BUT IF YOU NEED A PREQUEL you can have this:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523777
> 
> Kudos are nice, but why not leave a comment? CUT AND PASTE makes it the easiest thing in the world.


End file.
